User talk:Weißpelz
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: A new Era page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bloodstar18 (Talk) 17:46, June 24, 2012 (A Message I have to give all new users as founder) Great! Thanks! I was gonna use Writing Wiki, but that already existed. It has three pages -.- So I decided on I Love Writing :D Anyway. whats up? Awesome siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but when you want to tell me something new, clcikk leave a new message at the top of the page. do you want a siggie or a siggie page, or both? That was me ^.^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User:Weißpelz/Rosi's Signature there ya go [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, replying to the message you sent me on Warriors Wiki. Not Much, you? =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) owo, I don't know anything about the Secrets of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) D= ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rosi! I nominated you for featured user for september. Go answer the questiom here [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much much, just looking at Avatar: The Legend of Korra stuff...you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ewww, I hate those Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. Going over to my grandma's house soon, you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool. We're gonna have a marathorn with that series some time either later this year or early next year. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But that'll be probeally around next year. The first one is on the 2nd of August. It's the warriors original prophecy. Here's a link: The Reading Marathon [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :/ Do you have all of the other books? IE Kane Chronicles and SOTINF [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Hiya Rosi, what's up? ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 18:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) xDD ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 19:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! What about the Seeker Bears? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol. thats okay :) They're boring at the begining, but gt better later in the book xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOL [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol "Ignis" "Why?" "Cause it's cool!" :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Rosi, I nominated your story for Featured Story so you need to go answer thosw questions 8D ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOL *steals a cookie* >:D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You and you're story deserve it. ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 00:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) -le gaspe- On no you didnt -molests your refrigitor- I didn't use protection!!! ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ Lololol we're so weird [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 12:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) xD Lol Cool! :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 14:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 18:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Chu okay? Hey, is everything okay? You're like...on every day O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 21:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Just making sure :) I know what you mean, my life revloves arourd this wiki. I plan my life around it, and make sure I can be on everyday xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 14:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but can you post your messages at the bottom of my talk page? I have to go to the histroy and click undo for your edit to read your messages if you dont, cause then I cant find them x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rosi! Have you voted on the community message about you and cinder? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:37, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! So whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh,.....you're an admin now :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 15:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yerps! :D But, you now must follow the admin rules (they're on the regular rules page) and, before you delete something, consult me first, okay? Starting next month, we'll have a Staff metting the last week of everymonth (I will be making a blog, and possible a wiki for this) so....we'll need to see you there :D Also, you'll need to make an admin sigge (You can see mine here) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okily dokily. So....whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So...are you dont wiht A new Era? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No :S Maybe....some new elder starts to hunt down nick and pernelle and all the others, and then you go on to the next book? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Like a collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) When 2 or more users write a story together. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kinda bussy...but I could help you with the plot if you need [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okie! Bye :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd love too! But, I dont really know how to, so, unless you know, or know someone that knows how to make them, then we're out of luck :/ [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) But he's gone .-. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I know a place where I could get the coding, but I dont really know how to work that [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd love too, but chat hasn't been working lately, but I'll try [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this wiki's chat is messed up, Wikia staff are supposed to be working on it. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) I hope to get it fixed soon. Also, I think your english is geeting better, good job :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bye [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh nothing much, just playing Wind Waker :) You? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 17:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I dont really understand how long that is, so....just tell me how many months :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Okay, thanks for the notice :) Just come back soon :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 21:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC)